coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 340 (16th March 1964)
Plot Eddie is late for work and relieved that Len isn't there. Len takes his temper out on Dennis in the Corner Shop. Florrie has sacked Dennis eight times in two days but she still can't get rid of him. Albert makes arrangements to meet Ted. Annie gets annoyed when Ted disparages the area. Albert invites him to see his allotment. Having heard from Ted all about Australia, Minnie decides she wants a koala bear. Martha follows Ted to the allotments and finds out his farm is 30,000 acres large. She is also delighted to discover he is a widower. Ted tells her she should join him for a visit to his sister Alice in London as she's homesick for the north of England. Eddie tells Len he didn't know Joyce had stood him up when he took her out. Len grows unhappy at the age gap between him and Joyce. Val is amazed when Ken takes her out for a meal. Ena questions Martha and is amazed to hear about the size of Ted's farm. Ted and Albert go to an old haunt, The Grapes, where Ted is despondent to see how it has changed into a trendy bar. Ted tells Albert he'll never marry again. Elsie flares up at Laurie when he assumes that she'll want to work for him in the club. She tells him she will only work for him if he keeps to his promise to give Dennis a job and he agrees but she demands it in writing. Len wonders why Ken is in such a good mood. Martha tells a shocked Ena she's going to London with Ted and no one can stop her. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Eddie Thomas - Douglas Austin *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Ted Ashley - Jerold Wells *1st Man - Alan Bailey *2nd Man - Paul Bacchus *1st Girl - Athene Fielding *2nd Girl - Jill Chadwick Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Basement *The Grapes *Allotments Notes *This episode has no title caption but leads straight from the Granada Television caption to the opening scene in the Elliston's Raincoat Factory basement conversion site although a brief snatch of Eric Spear's theme is still played. *The child playing Christopher Hewitt is uncredited but based on press publicity photographs from the period is probably Stephen Ward. *The scene in the allotments was OB recorded. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len learns the truth, and Martha decides to take a trip *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,892,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes